


Pizza Night

by FFlove190



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal, Bloodplay, Crack, GFY, M/M, Trolling, bareback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/pseuds/FFlove190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with Pizza Night. Zack begins to undergo a change that doesn't really make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pizza Night

**Author's Note:**

> People troll Cloud all the time in fandom, not as much for Zack. Thus I have created a fic entirely dedicated to massively trolling him. Blamo. Forewarning: it will start out a little heavy and then degrade from there. So, I'm in a state of not give a shit mode because I'm more than a little bedridden with fever, so this probably isn't as refined and edited as it should be. Feel free to call me out on it.
> 
> Also, the smut section will be clearly outlined if you don't want to look at it. It's my first attempt at writing anything sexy. It might be a little squicky (if you consider bloodplay squicky?), so there's that.

Today was the absolute best day of the week, hands down. It was pizza night. Technically it was pizza, movie, popcorn, chocolate, and sex night. But it was easier to just call it pizza night. 

Zack had only been with Sephiroth less than a year. Being in SOLDIER left little wiggle room and free time in their schedules, they were rarely able to meet up and just be together. That's where pizza night came in. It was any old day of the week that they both happened to be free, where Zack would show Seph the finer points of bad eating and b movies, and – more often than not – have a nice roll around the bed. 

Pizza night was also the only day that the silver general allowed Zack to enter his apartment alone. So he came early. An array of pizza boxes, unpronounceable and suspicious beverages, and a pile of movies were waiting on the table. Zack had gathered them all, as usual, from friends' suggestions. He had never tried any of the food or seen any of the movies; and he always enjoyed sharing something new with Sephiroth. There was this zolom pizza that looked extra weird, and he couldn't wait to see how his lover's face when he told him what they were eating tonight. However...

Time was beginning to wane by and Zack only glanced at the clock. 

Seph was late.

The SOLDIER Third tapped his feet, trying to keep from fidgeting too much. The general should be back soon, he told himself. There was no reason to burn up his energy doing squats either, pizza night always lasted a while and he had to be ready for anything. 

Seph had told him he might be late today, something about being at the labs. All SOLDIER got routine mako injections, but Seph always seemed to get hit hard by them. Once or twice he had even canceled their date. As much as he had wanted to claw his way in to look after his lover those few times, Zack had obliged and let pizza night fall through. But, that didn't mean that Zack always wanted to cancel pizza night. Those few times he had been so worried out of his mind for Sephiroth that he ended up actually getting work done. Angeal had been suspicious, but impressed. 

On some level, Zack knew that Sephiroth didn't trust him. But, it wasn't the silver general's thought: he didn't trust anyone. But, the thought that his lover couldn't trust him just made his heart ache. Seph never let anyone in, he never showed his weaknesses or vulnerabilities; it was just something he didn't do. Maybe Zack wasn't trustworthy yet, but he knew that he would always be at Seph's side. Maybe, one day in the future, Zack would be allowed to see that hidden side of his. Hi might even be able to nurse Seph back to health after a trip from the labs. If he didn't say so himself, Zack thought he looked pretty sexy in a nurse uniform. That was practically reason enough. 

The door slid open, breaking Zack's train of thought. The teen smiled and turned in his seat with a greeting on his lips. 

Sephiroth stood there, in all his glory. His hair looked beautiful as ever. Zack knew from experience that it was soft and fluffy and never tangled. And his day-to-day button-down business casual looked impeccable as ever, tantalizingly good, and Zack had to keep from reaching over and ripping it off. There was a strict rule against that, after all. Sephiroth's wardrobe had taken a beating from Zack's teenage hormones and the general didn't want to get more shirts. The teen twitched his fingers and dug them into the couch, silently obeying the unspoken rule, and continued to drink in the sight of his lover. 

But, Zack noticed that there was something amuck in all the silver general's glory. Seph looked downright haggard. Those shoulders, usually sharp with tension, were slumped. It was as if they were burdened with something impossibly heavy and it was dragging him to the floor. Never before had Zack seen his lover so exhausted. The situation was strange, baffling, worrying – and all the teen wanted to do was run up and push all that invisible weight off Seph's shoulders. 

“Welcome home.” Zack smiled. His greeting came out quieter than what he had planned hours ago, but the mood felt wrong for something like spraying soda and cushions. “Feel hungry at all?”

Sephiroth stood there a moment, just staring ahead without acknowledging him. And for that moment, the teen didn't know what to make of the expression his lover wore. In the months they had spent together, Zack learned a variety of Sephiroth's expressions – ranging from his dreamy bedroom eyes, the way he would crinkle his nose in distaste, and that way he set his jaw when he was about to stab someone. In fact, he was so adept at it that Angeal had even begun to defer to his student's Seph-reading knowledge. But this... this one was completely unfamiliar. 

It was blank. Most people considered Sephiroth's default expression to be one of blankess. But Zack knew that behind it's neutrality, his eyes held a razor sharp focus. But this, this was nothing like the usual. It was blank in a way that was completely alien. There was no tension in Seph's shoulders, no set to his brows or light in is eye, and no tilt to his hand; his stance was narrow, small and fragile. It was... worrisome. 

“Seph?” 

The silver general blinked once. His eyes swiveled over to the couch, with an uncharacteristic slowness, as if he were barely awake. When their eyes met, Zack felt his breath hitch. Not because he saw despair, anger, or anything else in those eyes; he saw nothing at all. 

The sound must have triggered something in his lover, for the man furrowed his brow and his eyes came into focus. “Zack?” That single word almost broke Zack's heart. It was the single weakest sound he had heard from Sephiroth. It was strained, quiet, unsure, and millions of other things that just terrified Zack to consider. So, he didn't. 

Instead he stood from the couch and was immediately at his lover's side. “It's okay, Seph, I'm right here.” Zack touched Sephiroth's cheeks. He hoped that simple action would keep Seph's eyes on him. It did. 

“Zack?” But his voice didn't sound any more sure of itself, only lost and drowning. 

“I'm here. See?” Zack rubbed a thumb across Sephiroth's cheeks, brushing away tears that weren't there. He wanted to do anything to get that expression off his face. “I'm right here with all the pizza we can eat. And after that we can pass out watching b movies. How's that sound? ...Or we could just hit the sack? I don't know about you but it's been a long day.”

Sephiroth didn't reply. Instead his eyes fell in and out of focus as Zack stared into them. His lover's skin felt warmer than usual, but no sweat had beaded on his forehead. Despite the teen's efforts to remain calm, nervousness was crawling up his back. 

Zack noticed a flicker of something pass in Seph's face. It was strange, as unfamiliar as the blankness that preceded it. Leaning back to see his lover more fully, Zack didn't realize that flicker of emotion was his warning. A hand gripped the back of his head, pulling his hair, and smashed their lips together. Zack yelped into the kiss, confused, and tried to wriggle away. But, an arm wrapped around his back, pulling him chest to chest with the silver general, and locking him there in a suffocating kiss. 

And Planet was it a kiss. It was intense, hard, and dominating; Zack was relaxing into it easily. It was exactly what he never realized he needed and it was perfect. The teen let his arms slip from his lover's cheeks and around his shoulders, as if daring him to let go now. 

The small, coherent part of Zack's brain tried to tell him that this was strange. As much as he liked spontaneous kissing, Seph's kisses never came out of nowhere. And that was somehow... confusing... but then Sephiroth shifted his leg, brushing his knee across Zack's thigh. Zack couldn't focus anymore. He was smashed up against Sephiroth's hard and firm everything and he was just seconds away from becoming a whimpering mass of goo. And then Seph growled into his mouth. The sound was just so... animalistic and predatorial, Zack almost fainted as he moaned in response.

It was so different and so hot. He didn't really know what to make of the mood Sephiroth was in. But, he couldn't bring himself to care. Not right now. Maybe later. 

Zack felt the hand on the back of his head press him further into his lover's face. It was a little painful, and he could feel each finger flex as if in preparation to just squeeze the life out of his skull, but Zack found himself moaning into his lover's mouth. He was getting lost in their intense make out session. Nothing mattered anymore. Not Seph's weird mood, not the pizza, and definitely not any bruises he might wake up with. 

At least, that was what Zack was thinking until something wet, sticky, tasting like fish, and definitely not a tongue entered his mouth. What in the Planet's name was that?! 

The teen tried to pull away from Seph's face, tried to spit it out and get it out of him. But his lover simply growled and squeezed the back of Zack's head dangerously. Without really meaning to, Zack swallowed. And the thing was gone. But it wasn't gone, it was definitely thoroughly somewhere inside of him and he had no idea what it was. He wanted to vomit the disgusting whatever it was up.

As soon as he swallowed the strange thing, the hand on his head immediately loosened. Zack tried to pull back, feeling nauseated, but Sephiroth followed, firmly attached to his lips. The hard and fast kiss turned into gentler licks and nips. And, good gaea, he was purring. The rumbling sound that Zack had only heard in his wildest dreams just shut off all manner of coherent thought in his brain. 

((SMUT BEGINS HERE))

Thankfully, Zack managed to pull Sephiroth into the bedroom before his shirt was viciously mauled.

In the past, they had struggled to get it over Zack's fat head. But not today. For today, Sephiroth, the mighty silver general, grabbed a handful of turtleneck and ripped it right up the middle. It was unprecedented, it was surprising, and it made Zack rock hard. 

Zack felt himself be pushed onto the bed. He was groping along Sephiroth's business casual, grabbing the leather harness and pulling at his button-down shirt. Zack wanted to tear it off, he really did, but that coherent part of his mind warned him that it just might kill the mood, even when Seph seemed to be in a shirt ripping binge. So he went for the buttons and buckles instead. It turned out to be harder than he expected it to be, what with the way Sephiroth was literally attacking him with his mouth. What started as a passionate, if forceful kiss, degraded into bites and growls that nipped along Zack's neck and just kept doing down. That and Sephiroth seemed wholly uninterested in helping Zack get that damn button down shirt off him, and instead sat hunched over and chomping on Zack's chest. It was an alien sensation, but the teen didn't bother to question that the feelings went straight to his groin. 

A particularly hard bite along his ribs broke Zack from his struggle and he moaned. It hurt so good. Some part of him felt like he should be worried about what was going on. It was so out of character for Sephiroth to be so dominant and controlling. When Zack had sent out the sexual feelers a while back, his lover had recoiled at anything remotely like painful or forceful sex. No handcuffs, sadism, whips, love bites, or anything. So Zack had shelved any and all of his unexplored bondage dreams. There were plenty of other fun things to do in the bedroom (and the kitchen, and the bathroom, and the couch, and the floor, and pretty much every square inch of Sephiroth's apartment). 

There was another bite, this one a little lower, and Zack couldn't help but press harder against the silver general's canines. Planet this was so hot. Zack had no idea how long bite marks would last on a SOLDIER Third. One day? Two? The mere thought of wandering around with any sort of lasting mark was arousing beyond belief. 

Even as the teen reveled in the sensations, Sephiroth continued to tear at the pooling remains of his turtleneck and yet unopened pants. In return, Zack renewed his efforts to pull Seph's shirt off. It wasn't working well. 

“Seph,” Zack managed though a half strangled moan. That silver head bucked up immediately and Zack bit his lip to moan at the expression on his lover's face. 

Sephiroth was the epitome of perfection, and also the epitome of stoicism. He never lost control. Seeing his face, eyes wild with lust and the darkest flush his lover had ever seen on his cheeks, panting above him, was mesmerizing. Zack struggled to form words in his throat when all he wanted to do was moan and spread his legs. 

“Shirt. Clothes. Things. Oh, Planet, get them off.” He tugged at Sephiroth's offending clothes, not enough to tear, but enough to get his lover's attention. 

Faster than Zack could ever remember, Sephiroth stripped off his clothes. In less than a split second, too fast for Zack's eyes to follow, his lover was naked. He never took his clothes off that fast: never for bed, never to change, and never for sex. It almost looked like he was impatient. 

Seph was never impatient. Not about the boring droll of paperwork, strategy, battle, meetings, conference calls, and especially when it came to sex. Every move was precise, but never faster than necessary to get the job done. A well-oiled machine built of self-control and patience. Zack had always imagined what Seph would look like if he ever came undone. Usually those spank banks involved a lot of panting, moaning, and swearing. But even the best day dreams had nothing on reality. 

Zack quietly moaned at the thought. And at Sephiroth's gloriously naked body. Planet he wanted to touch it all over. 

The silver general hovered over the teen for a moment, completely naked. He smiled. It wasn't his normal ghost of a smile, but a full-blown, cheek-aching, cavity-inducing smile that just made his eyes sparkle. Zack almost blew his load at the sight of it. It was the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen. True and utter happiness and relaxation shone on his lover's face. Zack reached up for his lover. He wanted to touch him, to feel him, to cum...

Sephiroth reached around to the back of the teen's skull. The way he grabbed raven hair, pulling it, made Zack gasp. The general all but slammed their heads together in a kiss that literally made Zack dizzy. It took him a moment to realize that Sephiroth's forehead had just slammed into the side of his face in his rush to smash their lips together. That was probably going to turn into a black eye tomorrow. But right now, the sting only made Zack harder. 

The silver general clawed at his pants, and some coherent part of Zack reached down and fumbled at the buttons. In one fell swoop, Seph tugged the pants off his body. Thank goodness he had gone commando today. Zack distantly heard something smash against the wall and some part of him registered that his PHS was still in his pants. But he couldn't be bothered to care about it. 

Zack wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders. His lover felt hot, as searing as the fire begging to get fucked in Zack's gut, and Zack moaned into Sephiroth's kiss. Those silvery strands were easy to grip and Zack did something he had been waiting to do for years – he pulled on it. His reward was a low, rumbling growl. It went straight to his cock. 

Sephiroth's long body pressed against Zack's. Everywhere their skin didn't touch was brushed by those beautiful silver hairs, tickling him as much as Sephiroth's skin. 

“Planet,” Zack groaned. “Fuck me, Seph.” 

But Sephiroth wasn't in any hurry to do that at all. Instead, he seemed content to claw and bite every inch of Zack's face, his chest, his arms, his thighs, and even his feet. It hurt so good. All the while the silver-haired man was careful to avoid touching the most important parts. Zack was always up for foreplay, sometimes it took hours for them to get to the main attraction, but he was seriously going to drown in precum if this kept up. 

Sephiroth suddenly sat back. Zack stared up blearily at him. It took him a long moment to realize that Seph's mouth was smudged with blood. When he opened his perfectly kissable lips, so were his canines. Zack tried to understand what was going on, he really did. Something about mouths and blood, but when Sephiroth licked his lips everything just went out the window. 

Without warning, Sephiroth grabbed Zack's legs and dragged him into his lap. Zack might have noticed that under his lover's nails there was a hint of red, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Instead he just pressed his chest against the general's and moaned at the warmth of their contact. Some part of him warned him that he should get the lube ASAP, that things were about to get painful. But Zack couldn't bring himself to move. He was drowning in silver and green and Sephiroth's smell. 

And Planet, those teeth! For the first time in the bedroom, Seph wasn't treating him like a breakable doll – and it just made Zack harder.

“Zack.” It was a guttural groan, possessive and demanding. Zack's moan was cut off as Sephiroth dove back into his mouth. He also took the distraction to shove his entire cock right up Zack's ass. Dry. No prep. Right to the hilt , until Sephiroth's balls slapped against Zack's cheeks with a hint of finality. 

If Zack's mouth hadn't been thoroughly gagged by his lover's tongue, he would have shrieked. It hurt. It was like being impaled on a spike, or being stabbed by a bayonet, or even taking a hard drive off the Midgar plate and right onto his ass. It brought a mist to his eyes as he hissed into Seph's mouth. Zack liked a lot of things, but he didn't like this: his erection was flagging fast. 

Sephiroth finally pulled away from Zack, letting him gasp and pant as he struggled to escape Seph's cock. There was a pair of balancing hands on his hips, forcing him into stillness. Zack wanted to recoil and get away from that monster dick as fast as possible, wanted to yell in his lover's face; but, the words never made it to his lips and the actions never made it to his limbs. Because Zack saw Sephiroth's expression. It was dominating, relaxed, predatory, and a million other things that just made the teen shiver in his lap. Zack knew, he just knew, he was about to get thoroughly fucked like a bitch in heat, dry and with a lot of pain. His flagging hard-on jumped right back to attention. 

That was apparently the cue for Sephiroth to pound into Zack. It wasn't the normal motion he had become accustomed to in bed with his lover, those controlled, perfect, and deliriously regular strokes that zeroed in right on target every time. Instead it was hard, jagged, and painful. His prostate wasn't a target, just his ass. And good Planet it was amazing.

Zack was panting, clawing at Seph as much as the man was clawing at him. For every bite he bit back and every growl his lover elicited was just drove the teen wild. They were losing themselves completely in each other. 

Zack could hardly breathe as Sephiroth pumped faster with a warning swell. Zack awkwardly reached a hand between them, pumping his own cock. Sephiroth growled and bit his shoulder. And that was it. 

Zack went over the edge. His back arched and it was all he could do not to break his spine. He opened his mouth, but he couldn't breath, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even cry out. His whole body spasmed as he rode his orgasm. 

And then he could feel it, Sephiroth spilling his seed up his ass. Sephiroth had always made sure to wear a condom – even during blowjobs. It was one of his pet peeves, like his cock was full of evil. Considering he spent at least a tenth of each week in the lab, Seph's suspicions might not be so off the mark. And feeling the cum paint his insides, knowing that Sephiroth had marked him like that, only made the teen moan. It was weird and erotic and if Zack hadn't just orgasmed he would have already been ready for round two.

Zack wrapped his arms around Sephiroth, sleepy and content in the afterglow. If he wasn't asleep in a few minutes he would be up and ready to go again. But for now, he just pressed against the intense mako-reactor heat that was Sephiroth. Even though Zack was panting, sweating, and wanted to hang outside the window to cool off, he couldn't think of anything better to do in this moment than cuddle closer to Sephiroth. 

The man in question grunted before pushing the Third off of him and rolling aside. His cock popped out of Zack's surprisingly sore ass quite lewdly. Looks like the whole no-cocks-inside-orifices-while-sleeping rule was still in effect. It was a little sad, as Zack had always wanted to try it. 

Zack snuggled up to the silver general's side with a sigh, but the man just pushed him away with a glare. Zack tried to be upset, he really did. He was about to start whining when Sephiroth crawled up on all fours. When their faces were level, his lover the glared; it was the look that he used to demand absolute silence from Zack. No matter how, no matter where, no matter when, Sephiroth always wanted wanted quiet when he did that. It was really the only thing that could get Zack to shut up in any situation. And then Seph fell face down into the bed. Asleep. 

Zack barely choked back his laughter. 

There had only been two times that Sephiroth passed out right after sex. The first time had involved chocolate and the second an intense role play where Sephiroth was Angeal and Zack was Genesis. Guess biting was one of those fantasies the silver general had laying around. The teen added it to his mental list of Seph kinks. 

With a yawn, Zack pulled a pillow under his head. As much as he wanted to cuddle, he couldn't begrudge Sephiroth. His lover was probably as overheated as he was and in no mood for more warmth. With a contented smile, Zack watched the even rise and fall of his lover's back before he, too, drifted off to sleep.


	2. Aftereffects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected results of a good romp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so long in coming. I don't really have much more of an excuse other than I got lazy (I literally had this chapter drafted a month ago). Again, forewarning of set-up and not enough trolling this chapter.

Zack woke up to pain. It wasn't that he was unused to pain, but he hadn't felt like this... in... well... he didn't know. Probably never. It wasn't a hung over pain, instead it seemed to claw all over his body like a deep ache. Memories of last night floated back. Ah, that was it, it must have been the pain of a rough fuck.

 

While the bite marks and scratches would probably heal in a days time, if not less, the ache in his lower back probably wouldn't abate until he downed a potion or two. But Zack didn't minded in the least. Last night had been rough and raw, something Zack hadn't expected to like. It had almost been more pleasurable than watching the new expressions on Sephiroth's face. The thought made Mr. Morning Wood twitch in earnest. Morning usually wasn't the place for sex, another rule of Seph's – something about improper timing – so Zack pushed down his desire and decided it was time to roll out of bed.

 

Zack sat up with a quiet hiss. He glanced over at the silver general. Normally they would have cuddled after sex, enjoying the afterglow and mutual warmth of each other's bodies, and then had some pillow talk as they drifted off to sleep. Usually they stayed firmly attached to each other, despite their ridiculous combined body heat, right up until early morning. But, Sephiroth was quietly breathing face down on the mattress, as if he hadn't even moved in the night, with not even a single arm looped around Zack's waist.

 

The little flare of disappointment in Zack's chest was smothered as he examined the oddity before him. His lover had the habit to wake hours before Zack did so seeing him asleep was a little unusual. It had happened once or twice when Seph was particularly exhausted after a long week, and Zack wondered if he should wake Seph up. Never before had actually gone about waking Sephiroth up, rather, it was that he never really had the opportunity to do so. Seph was always a super light sleeper, even when they were cuddling each other to death, and Zack didn't know if waking him up would leave him with a black eye. At least, another black eye.

 

Tentatively, the youth reached out a hand to brush his lover's arm. He recoiled immediately. Seph's skin, which was normally just a few notches above Zack's, was hot to the touch. Seph was burning up!

 

“Seph!” Zack rolled his lover over, not missing the way he groaned at the movement. Sephiroth looked a sickly pallor that made the teen's stomach do flips. “Seph! Can you hear me?” There was an answering groan, but nothing more. Zack knew he had to get his lover cooled; a cold bath was the best option he could think of.“I'm going to move you, okay?”

 

Zack didn't want for any sort of confirmation, instead he heaved Sephiroth into his arms. As dainty and slim as Seph looked, he was still a wall of muscle – and a wall of long, deadweight muscle was particularly hard to carry. And he was hot. Seph was normally a mako reactor of warmth, but his skin felt like it should leave burn marks where they touched. Sephiroth groaned pitifully and Zack tried not to panic. Instead, he made his way to the bathroom, careful not to hit his lover's head on anything, and settled him into the simple tub. Zack turned the cold faucets on full blast.

 

Sephiroth hissed as the cold water hit his unprotected legs. Zack was pulling away the sweat-drenched hair from his face and hanging it over the side of the tub. Blearily, those eyes he loved so much opened.

 

“Zack?” Sephiroth sounded the most confused Zack had ever known him. Perhaps it was the way it was layered in with the obvious exhaustion in his voice or maybe it was the way his voice rasped. It sent a little spike of terror into his spine, even as a well of relief bubbled along side it.

 

“It's okay, Seph,” Zack was relieved that his lover had woken up. He hadn't realized how terrified he had been at the prospect of him never waking up, his brain melting away, eyes closed forever. “We're in the bathroom and I'm gunna cool you down. I'll be right back.” Zack dropped his head to place a kiss on his lover's forehead. He tried desperately to ignore the searing heat there.

 

Zack ignored the mess of uneaten pizza, unopened drinks, and unwatched movies and ran to the freezer. He was lucky there was still some ice left in the tray he filled last week. But there wasn't a lot. Considering his situation, he could take what he could get. He couldn't remember at all where Seph kept his materia stash and hadn't thought to bring any with him to pizza night; the ice would have to do. Zack all but slid into the bathroom with the ice cube tray.

 

In the tub, Sephiroth was shivering violently. His head was leaned over the side, face scrunched in obvious agony. Zack felt his heart clench. There was so much pain, so much vulnerability. Zack realized he never wanted to see Seph like this again – no, not see, but he never wanted Seph to have to  _feel_ anything remotely like whatever he was feeling now. 

 

“I got ice cubes.” Zack announced himself. His reward was Sephiroth looking at him. And those eyes were worried, tired, and maybe even... afraid. Zack settled himself next to Sephiroth, outside of the tube, and pulled an ice cube from the tray. “I'm just gunna help you cool down. 'Kay, Seph?”

 

When Zack pressed the icecube to Seph's chest, the man hissed and recoiled from the sensation. But tired and with nowhere to go but the butt of the tub, he seemed to endure it. Sephiroth's eyes remained firmly on his lover's. Zack would glance between his work, trying not to be alarmed at how quickly the ice was melting, and back into Seph's eyes.

 

“You're hurt.” The words were slurred, just slightly, and Zack paused to share a wide-eyed looked with his lover. Of course Seph must have meant the love bites and probably that black eye he had, but they were practically nothing – especially not to a SOLDIER. But there, in those jade eyes of his, Zack could practically see a pile of confusion and worry just growing larger and larger, threatening to tumble like a pile of unwashed laundry.

 

Zack would fix it.

 

“You just got a little rough, remember?” Zack smiled, reaching for another cube. Something akin to horror flickered in Seph's eyes. It must have been related to his temperature and the thought of more ice. Zack tried not to let the sudden fear infect him too. “We have to cool you down.” Zack's hand was just about to reach Seph's chest when a hand grasped his wrist. It felt like a band of molten lava had settled there. “Seph?”

 

“Call Angeal. Now.”

 

“But - ” Zack looked at the still-filling bathtub and the _steam_ that was coming off of Sephiroth's body. “I need to cool you down.”

 

“Don't argue.” There was an emotion behind the bite of the order, one Zack didn't immediately recognize.

 

Zack wanted to argue, but he didn't. Something about Seph's tone bothered him, but, even fever stricken as he was – the general probably knew best. Besides, Angeal might have some materia on him and they could fix Seph up right quick! So, Zack smiled sheepishly and dropped the forgotten ice cube in the bath. Slinking away, with a bit of hesitation in his steps, he went into the bedroom. Once there, he went into overdrive searching for his pants; he found them, of course, in a crumbled pile near the closet and he couldn't remember how they got there. Rummaging through the pockets like a crazy, he pulled out his PHS – there was a weird crack on the side that he was sure hadn't been there yesterday, but that wasn't too important.

 

Dialing the familiar number, the teen hopped into his pants. He had to at least look a little bit decent for Angeal. He started to look for his shirt, but when all he found where shredded blue shreds of fabric he decided that pants were enough.

 

Angeal picked up.

 

“Zack? It's a little early for you to be up,” his mentor chuckled. Hearing Angeal's voice was both relieving and irritating. Part of Zack wanted to be able to fix it on his own, but he didn't know what to do; nothing he had done had seemed to help.

 

“An-Angeal. Something's wrong with Seph.” Zack clenched his teeth. He sounded absolutely terrified, like a small child, hoping beyond hope that Angeal would make things better. With a start, he realized that he _was._ Zack tried to quell that emotion, but it was bubbling up to the surface like a geyser; he swallowed it down.

 

The shift in his mentor's tone was immediate: worried, protective, and lined with steel. “What happened? Did he hurt you?”

 

“Nothing like that,” Zack lifted a hand to push away sweat-soaked bangs. Something looked weird on it and he noticed that there were finger-shaped burn marks, left courtesy of his lover. He swallowed thickly. If Sephiroth could do something like that to his body, how _hot_ must he be? He was in serious danger of dying. A lump of emotion welled in Zack's throat. All the worry he had tried to bite down just erupted out of him. “Seph was late. He-he said it was the labs. And he was acting different and – I don't know what's wrong, Angeal. But he's burning up. I don't know what to do.”

 

“Hush, puppy.” Zack felt the words comfort him, but they didn't abate the gnawing chill in his stomach. “You're still at Sephiroth's apartment?”

 

“Yeah.” Zack nodded mutely into the phone.

 

“I'll be over in five. Do everything you can to keep him cool.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The phone went silent and Zack felt himself stare at it for a moment. Angeal would be here soon. Everything would be alright. Absently he realized he was shaking, like a cadet on his first mission; Planet he didn't have time to waste being afraid.

 

Zack all but slid back into the bathroom, stumbling only once. It had felt hotter than Zack remembered it being. And it was to his horror he realized that the chill bathwater still filling the tub was now boiling.

 

“Seph!” Zack was at the man's side immediately. He picked up one ice cube, pressing it against his lover's neck . With horror he saw it melt in a matter of seconds. He picked up another. But Sephiroth didn't move. “Seph!” Another ice cube was down. “Can you hear me, Seph?”

 

Planet it was so hot. Zack could feel himself sweating from the intensity of it. Zack couldn't keep count of the number of ice cubes he used as they melted in his fingers. The bathroom was filled with Seph's body heat and steam. Soon there was nothing left in the tray and Zack just sat back on his haunches, watching Seph's contorted face as he desperately looked for something he could do to help.

 

He didn't have to wait long.

 

“Dear, Goddess.” Zack's head swung around and he saw salvation in the pair of two generals standing at the door, while both Angeal and Genesis looked on in horror.

 

“'Geal. What should I do?” Zack's voice sounded small, even to himself and Angeal's eyes met his. If Zack weren't terrified out of his mind, he would wonder why Angeal was giving him such an assessing gaze. But that was beyond the point, Seph needed help.

 

“Go to the medical ward - ”

 

“And get help?” Zack stumbled up to his feet. He could do that! Why didn't he think of that before?

 

“Send for a doctor and _stay_ there.” 

 

Zack could have waited for a moment, tried to process things. But every moment that he hesitated could cost Spehiroth his life. “But...” the teen looked back to his unconscious lover. With growing horror he saw that the bath water was lower than it had been just a moment ago. When he met Genesis's and then Angeal's gaze, he had no words to argue.

 

“You can leave him with us, puppy,” Genesis said quietly. “We know what to do.”

 

Zack looked to Angeal, who nodded back.

 

“O-okay.” Zack looked back to his lover again. He leaned over, hands hovering over those beautiful silver locks, and realized he was still shaking. He couldn't bring himself to touch his lover, or else he would never make it to medical. “Don't worry, Seph. Angeal and Genesis are here.” The words didn't sound convincing at all, but they quelled a touch of doubt in his chest.

 

After stumbling away and out of the bathroom, sharing concerned looks with the generals, he took off at a run.

 

Zack didn't really remember the trip to the medical wing. He didn't remember if he saw anyone he knew, but all he did remember was the look of horror on the faces of the nurses as he threw himself in.

 

The nurse behind the front desk watched in horror as Zack flung himself at the desk. It was the emergency ward, specially assigned for SOLDIER injuries. It was a good thing the teen had known how to get there like the back of his hand, otherwise things would have gotten a little worse than panicky there.

 

“Um... may I help-?”

 

“The general,” Zack panted. For some reason forming coherent sentences was a great challenge. “Sephiroth. Fever. Weird. Help.”

 

The nurse's face went rigid and she poked around on the desk in sudden fervor, calling up someone on the phone. “We have a 01-15. Requesting immediate aid to...” she glanced back to Zack, who had finally got his breath.

 

“His apartment.” Zack wondered what a oh-one dash whatever was, almost absently. But the thought flew out of his head as the nurse went back to giving instructions.

 

The woman then turned to him, assessing. “What is your name and rank?”

 

Zack found himself standing at attention, “Zackary Fair, SOLDIER Third Class, ma'am.” As he relaxed from the reflexive introduction, he continued. “General Hewly told me to wait in the ward.”

 

The nurse nodded once, and then turned to flick something into her keyboard with razor-sharp efficiency. When she glanced up at him again Zack held his breath. Part of him hoped the nurse would just send him back, regardless of Angeal's orders. He _needed_ to be with Seph right now.

 

She only said, “Please take a seat over there. The doctor will arrive momentarily.”

 

Zack furrowed his brow. “The general's doctor?”

 

“No, SOLDIER. The doctor for you.”

 

Zack could only stare at her. Maybe if he stared at her long enough, he could understand what she was trying to accomplish. There was no way Zack needed a doctor when Sephiroth was laying in his bathtub, boiling water as they spoke.

 

“I really don't think you understand the situation. _I_ don't need the doctor. The _general_ does.”

 

“Speaking slower won't change anything.”

 

Zack was just about to reach over the desk and strangle her, but a soft ping distracted him. Another nurse appeared form a door, calling for him.

 

“Fair, the doctor will see you now.” The man said dryly and unblinkingly. He looked like a man who wouldn't have any passion for the wounded. Those types always wigged Zack out, but that wasn't the point. The point was Seph needed a doctor stat.

 

These two nurses didn't seem to understand the situation at all. “But - ” Zack tried again.

 

“It is imperative that you are examined, SOLDIER.” The nurse at the stationed leveled Zack a glare. Her commanding tone made the teen flinch – almost. “Given your current state and the general's, there is a risk you share the same infection. Thus,” she gestured to the nurse waiting at the door. “The doctor will see to you.”

 

Zack obliged the nurse, even though he still wanted to shove reasons down her throat – it was pretty obvious she wasn't going to budge. And he couldn't exactly run back up to Angeal, that would be disobeying his orders after all. Stuck between orders and his desires, Zack followed the slim man down the hall, doing his best to keep disappointment from clawing out of his chest.

 

He was brought to a small examination room. After some disrobing into a stupid patient gown, the nurse did a short once over and promised the doctor would be in shortly. Zack glanced around the plain white walls and kicked his heels, trying his best not to lunge at the door and take off towards Seph. The nurses said they would handle it; he could ask the doctor if anything was up, too.

 

As if summoned by the thought, one Professor Hojo walked into the room. Almost instantly Zack felt himself pale.

 

Zack had never met Hojo in person. Mako injections were administered by a variety of doctors and scientists, but Zack was never enough of a priority for the guy apparently. All he knew about the doctor were horror stories. But, wait... wasn't Hojo Sephiroth's doctor? Shouldn't the guy be up at his apartment, with the guy who was literally boiling ice as they sat there? All the initial worry was slowly boiling into a rage.

 

“SOLDIER Fair,” the professor looked at him almost boredom before he reached out and grabbed the bottom of the meager robe and lifted it to leave nothing to the imagination.

 

It was so sudden that Zack squeaked. Only intense training and boiling rage kept him from slamming his legs togetherand cracking those freakishly cold fingers with his muscles as the scientist continued to examine him. Seriously, how did hair get so oily? Why were his spectacles so thick? This guy was riduculous. And then – Hojo proceeded to spread Zack's legs.

 

“E-Excuse me!” Zack shimmied back on the table. “The hell are you doing!? … uh... sir.” But Zack's legs were still open for Hojo's inspection.

 

The scientist didn't even seem phased by the movement, and reached for Zack's legs again without even looking up. “Fair, did you have sexual intercourse with Sephiroth?”

 

Zack's jaw clicked shut. All of the remarks boiling on his tongue stayed there. He couldn't tell if the flush on his cheeks was straight from rage or embarrassment. Seph was _dying_ for all they knew and Hojo didn't even seem concerned at all! Here they were, talking about Zack's sex life, instead of helping the man who actually needed it. Besides, there was no way he was going to spill about their relationship with _Hojo_ of all people. Seph had made quite clear his distaste for the scientist, the reason their relationship wasa kept so tightly underwraps was probably him in the first place.

 

Zack decided he wouldn't reply and simply shook off the offending – horribly cold – hand off his shin.

 

“SOLDIER,” the biting voice held an edge of annoyance. It really shouldn't have sounded so terrifying. How Hojo did it was anyone's guess. “Answer me.”

 

Zack huffed. Hojo was an asshole. Why wasn't he handling Sephiroth? Did he even care? Why was Zack even here? This was pointless! He should knock Hojo's teeth out. “Why should I?” It was childish, but it was the most civil thing he could get out.

 

Hojo raised his head to stare at Zack. Despite the thick glasses, Zack felt that piercing stare. It was like it was dissecting him alive. Eww. “If the general put sperm inside of you then there could be dangerous aftereffects. You might soon find yourself in the same state as the general, SOLDIER Fair.”

 

“Uh...” a little pit of dread coiled up in Zack's stomach. Zack suddenly remembered how Sephiroth had decidedly not worn a condom last night, the first time he had ever done so. He had always thought it was just a strange paranoia, but if he passed whatever he had onto him. Zack didn't know what was worse: imagining the guilt Seph would feel or the thought that his brains would boil out of his head.

 

Hojo kept looking at him. Expectantly? Angrily? Were they both the same for the doctor? His face was so terrifying, how could such a small, frail-looking guy just be so creepy?

 

Zack nodded. He still couldn't bring himself to verbalize the situation.

 

“Did you have intercourse with the general?”

 

Zack nodded again.

 

“Did the general inseminate you?”

 

Zack hesitated briefly, but this guy was really weirding him out. What was with that phrasing? It sounded right? Zack just nodded again.

 

“Of course,” the scientist said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, like he already knew and didn't even need a confirmation. Zack felt the rage boil over his confusion again. “I will proceed to examine you.”

 

What proceeded was perhaps the most awkward medical exam of Zack's life. Hojo's creepiness level just made everything uncomfortable: he asked questions he already knew the answer to, didn't communicate what the hell he was doing, and poked and prodded Zack all over. Some places the teen recognized as the places where Seph had left little love bites last night, others he had no idea why the scientists was examining it so closely. Hours later, when the samples were taken and tests completed, Hojo finally backed away.

 

“You have a mild case of mako poisoning, nothing out of the ordinary.” The way the scientist said it made it sound like that was disappointing.

 

“Wait... mako poisoning?” Zack tried to remember the symptoms of mild mako poisoning. Sever nausea, fever, hallucinations, and occasional fainting. As far as he could tell, he didn't have any of those symptoms. He checked the back of his neck with his hands (didn't feel particularly cold), he didn't feel chill, he didn't want to throw up – though he might just do it all over Hojo out of spite –, and he definitely wasn't tripping out of his mind.

 

Hojo snorted. “As I said, _mild._ Thanks to the SOLDIER treatment your body has already absorbed most of the mako. You likely burnt off most of it in your sleep.” The way the professor clicked his tongue made it sound like that was a bad thing. Again. What was this guys problem?

 

Hojo was already turning and looked like he was making a beeline for the door.

 

“Are you going to check on Sephiroth?” The words came out more demanding than hopeful.

 

The scientist glanced back once before shaking his head with this weird ass frown on his face, like Zack was the biggest idiot he had ever met. “There is no need.”

 

Zack ground his teeth and clenched the metal of the table until it bent. But Hojo paid no need as he disappeared from the room. It was probably a good thing because the Third was just about to throw the gunnery at him.

 

It was only when the nurse came to fetch him with a few hi-potions that Zack realized why Angeal had demanded him to stay at the ward. With all the goings on this morning, Zack hadn't really given himself a once over and he was a little bit shocked to see himself in the mirror.

 

All the little more than playful love bites he remembered getting were more like love _chomps._ He had a black eyes and bruises on his face, where he remember Sephiroth smashing their heads together in a kiss. There were horrible bruises on the places where Seph had held him down. They were all just superficial wounds, nothing a SOLDIER couldn't handle; they looked much worse than the felt. But they weren't really pretty to look at.

 

When he was finally deemed good to go, and allowed to take off that damn gown, Zack had learned nothing more about Sephiroth. So he ran back up to his lover's apartment. He tried not to pay attention to the cat calls from his fellow SOLDIER in his shirtless state, and expertly dodged around his good friends, and got to the Firsts' apartments. Zack opened the door with his card key and access code – it was the one that Seph made for him after he realized that Zack was going to break in with or without his consent.

 

What greeted him was nothing out of the ordinary. There were a few white coats lingering down the hall, going in and out of the bathroom and bedroom. And Angeal. The general noticed his student and left whatever conversation he was having with one of the doctors.

 

Zack jogged up to meet him halfway. “What's going on? How's Seph?”

 

“I told you to stay in the medical bay.” Angeal was angry. It wasn't his usual stern reprimand, there was legitimate anger in his voice. The tone startled Zack a bit; Angeal was rarely angry. It must have been this whole situation, Planet knows that Zack was stressed out.

 

Zack felt like anything he would say was an excuse, but he spoke regardless. “They released me. No one would tell me what was happening. Is Seph okay?” The tried to lean around Angeal to get a better view of the goings on, but still couldn't see Sephiroth anywhere.

 

Angeal sighed. “Go back to your quarters.”

 

“But, Angeal - ”

 

“This is an _order_ Zack.” That leveled glare made the teen's stomach lurch painfully. What was going on?

 

How could Angeal order him away from Seph like this? He was worried to death here. Shouldn't Angeal be more concerned too? Didn't he even care? Somehow it felt like the world was being thrown in disarray all around Zack.

 

A familiar hand clamped down on his shoulder. Angeal's glare softened. “I'll call you in a few hours, puppy. Go home.”

 

Something inside Zack wanted to tell Angeal that Seph's apartment was more his home than the mess that was his quarters, but he held his tongue and nodded. He could feel a childish insecurity welling inside of him. “Promise?”

 

“I promise. Now go.”

 

Zack walked slowly to his quarters. He got more cajoling for wandering around shirtless, and he managed to cajole right back. No one seemed to notice his heart wasn't in it.


	3. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally haven't updated in like a whole year, haha. Whoops. Also, sorry about any tonality shifts I may have introduced. Well, more importantly it turns out the crack will be a little bit later down the line, folks. Well, I mean, it'll be here soon but there will be spoonfuls of unhappy emotion with every bite, so technically not really here yet. But soon. Soon!

By nature, Zack was an impatient person. Normally, he found ways to entertain himself while he waited - taking random missions, fusing new materia, going for gold at squatting contests... Time passed easily and happily when he did something, even cooped up in his room - working out, cleaning, cooking - _anything_.

 

But today was different, as soon as Zack walked into his apartment it was like his balloon of energy deflated: he just felt exhausted. Which was weird because he hadn’t felt tired at all - sick with worry, sure, and maybe still sick with a little mako poisoning, but not tired in the least. But now, looking around at the little place he sometimes slept ('sometimes' because he mostly crashed at Seph's place), Zack couldn’t bring himself to do more than walk to the bed. And sit.

 

For some reason, sitting there - in his apartment all alone and hunched over in exhaustion - made Zack feel like the world was just coming down on his shoulders and crushing him with all its might. All he could think about was Sephiroth, laying in the tub, _dying_ for all he knew. When the Third took too deep a breath he remembered the way Hojo had examined him, _him_ and not Sephiroth. And then he remembered the white coats scurrying around Seph’s apartment, how they hadn't seem to be doing anything and looking terrified at the same time. And god, Seph… Seph’s glassy eyes, and the way the heat had just radiated off of him. Zack felt real and true horror crawl up his spine the more he thought about it, and the more he thought about it the more he just wanted to run back up to Seph’s apartment and break the door down. Angeal or no.

 

So Zack stopped thinking for a while. He did the dishes, threw out the bad food in his fridge, organized his materia collection, restocked his mission kit, cleaned his sword, and even managed to pick up all his dirty uniforms off the floor. There was a certain numbness that followed his every movement, as he walked on auto-pilot trying desperately not to think about anything.

 

Zack didn’t like the way he felt. At all. He didn’t like the emptiness that had replaced the worry, it was almost just as terrifying, so - when he ran out of things to do - he did squats. He did them until he couldn’t breathe, until he was dripping in sweat, until his thighs burned, and until sweat stunghis eyes. Afterward,he collapsed on the bed, gasping and panting. But he still didn't feel any better than he did before, or even worse. Just more tired.

 

Angeal called an hour after that - by the time Zack’s sweat had dried and just before he rolled onto the floor and did some push-ups to pass the time - and the First didn't even get a word before Zack squawked out, “How’s Seph?”

 

“Sephiroth is fine, Zack.” There was definitely a hint of exasperation in Angeal’s voice, but he didn’t say anything else. Nothing more than those four words. What kind of update was that?

 

“Fine?” Zack knew Angeal never stopped at ‘fine’ when he was reporting someone’s status - especially not a friend’s. It was usually a 'fine' followed up by a 'resting in the infirmary' or 'patched up for now.' Never _just_ a simple 'fine.' “Is he really okay? He’s not hurting or- ”

 

“He’s _fine_. Don’t worry. Just get some sleep.”

 

“But, Angeal - ” how could someone be fine after that? After literally boiling water with a fever? That wasn’t normal. Zack couldn’t just go to sleep without more information!

 

“And remember to report to training tomorrow.”

 

And just like that Angeal hung up. Without even a goodbye! Come to think of it the guy didn’t even say hello either, but still! Zack stared at his PHS for a long while, too shocked to do more than that.

 

Angeal was never secretive about health updates. Ever. Not even that one time when Angeal told him Goldy – the Allemagnehe brought back from a mission – had died. Zack’s mentor had been very clear in explaining the how and why in graphic detail (who knew they could overdose on eyedrops?). So Zack couldn’t fathom why now was any different?

 

But thinking about the conversation just reignited Zack’s irrational – but maybe not too irrational considering his lover had been boiling water that last he saw him – fears.

 

In fact, thinking about it sent bolts of worry down to his core: Sephiroth wasn't fine at all. But why would Angeal, of all people, lie through his teeth like that? Was he just as clueless as Zack about Seph’s status? That – that was almost as terrifying as thinking that Angeal was lying. If Angeal knew, then he could be there at Seph’s side – at least _someone_ would be there, even if it wasn’t Zack.

 

But, oh, how much Zack _wished_ he were there at Seph's bedside. Weren't lovers supposed to be there for each other when times were rough? When you were sick or injured or even just having a bad day? Hell, that was what friends did even! The more friends around when you got sick, the better! Being with someone when you were feeling bad was so much better than being alone. But... Seph wasn't going to be alone. Angeal was going to be there. Wasn't he?

 

But what if he got called away, would it just be better if Zack was there instead then he could make sure Seph wasn't alone –

 

Planet! Zack shook the thoughts out of his head with a groan. This wasn't working. His brain was going in circles and the more he ruminated on the problem, the more convoluted everything became. It was like hysteria was just waiting outside his door, waiting for the invite to join the party. And Zack knew getting worked up wasn't going to solve anything at all. So he gave up trying to think about it and went to sleep.

 

But he didn’t really sleep, Just tossed, and turned, and bunched the blankets around his legs, and stared up at the ceiling. And thought.

 

Last night, Zack had seen that something was wrong – hell, he had known something was off the moment Seph walked in the door. But he had ignored each and every alarm bell just to get his brains banged out. Maybe if he had actually tended to Seph instead of listening to his dick they might not be in this position – separated, Seph sick and dying, and Zack sick with worry.Maybe they might be in the medical bay, with Seph already on the recovery and sharing a quiet joke with Zack in the quiet of the night...

 

But that wasn’t real – it was only a daydream. And reality... memories of Seph in the bathroom haunted Zack. Whenever the Third closed his eyes, he could see the look of agony on his lover’s face. Every time he rubbed his palm against the pillow he could feel the unhealthy heat radiating off of Seph’s body. And every time he clutched at the sheets he remembered that horrible helplessness gnawing in the pit of his stomach when he hadn't been able to do anything to help.

 

It was actually surprising that he managed to sleep at all – even if he couldn’t remember which parts of his sleep were dreams and which were memories. All he knew was that he woke up exhausted.

 

Out of habit, Zack checked the time when he opened his eyes. It was a reasonable five in the morning. It was the kind of reasonable that Zack would normally thrown his phone in the wall for and go back to sleep, but also the kind of reasonable that usually had Seph already knee-deep in paperwork post-morning workout. So, Zack dialed up his cell.

 

Seph was a morning person. And ifthe silver general was really and truly fine, like Angeal had promised him last night, Sephwould pick up the phone. See, Seph had this habit of picking up the phone after three rings - actually more like five seconds into the song that Zack changed his ringtone to, but details. But, strangely, it only rang once. And went straight to voice-mail. Not even the sexy voice-mail that Seph had set up just for him either.

 

Zack tried once more, just to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. He only left a message on the third time.

 

“Hey Seph. How are you feeling? I’ve been super worried about you and I just – I mean…” Zack felt all the emotions threaten to spill out of his mouth right then, like a tangled mess of hysteria or something. Seph didn’t need to hear that. “Give me a ring when you’re feeling better, ‘kay? I’ll be harassing ‘Geal for updates so…” _I’ll talk to you soon_ sounded wrong. Just as out of place as: _I want to hold you safe in my arms. I want to kiss you better. I love you so much that I can’t bear to see you hurting anymore_. “I expect a call!”

 

Zack flipped the phone before he could start babbling. It wouldn’t have been a pretty babble, nothing like what he and Seph shared in the night over the pillows, it would have been gross and painful to listen to. It was something Seph – whether sick or happy – needed to hear.

 

Instead, Zack took a breath and dialed another number: Seph’s office. If Seph was indeed ready and raring to go, the guy would already be back in the office by now. But the phone continued to ring - too early for the aide to be in and start taking calls. And apparently too early for Seph to be in either.

 

It was tempting to stay on the line, to just let the phone ring and wait for Seph, but Zack hung up. It was time to give up on the phone. No matter how much he stared at it, he wasn’t getting any closer to contacting Seph with it. Contacting Seph like this was just about as useful as yelling through the floor.Clearly it was time to visit.

 

Zack almost just rolled onto the floor and out the door, but he caught a whiff of himself as he rose from the bed. That was when he remembered that he hadn't showered either the stink of medical or body odor off of him. Neither of which were things Seph would appreciate.

 

Zack stretched wrangling with a yawn before wandering into the bathroom. He glanced at the mirror and gave himself a once over. None of the marks Seph made had remained (which Zack didn't know was a good or bad thing), and aside from the frown Zack looked just as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as always. Potions worked wonders. Except... huh, he must have been imagining things.

 

Zack lifted his arm again. Sure enough, under the bush of armpit hair, there was a dark purple bruise. Which was weird because the potion should have cleared up all those things. So how did he get this new one? No way he had been _that_ out of it yesterday. Or was he? Did he just, like, dive bomb a railing? Maybe flailed too hard in bed? Just... how?

 

After a few experimental pokes at the skin and tugs at his hairs, Zack decided the bruise was nothing to worry about. It didn't hurt and it's not like he waved his arms around like a crazy, most of the time anyways, so no one would notice. Plus it wasn't like Seph had this weird fascination with his pits – not like Lux (at least that guy was off on a mission). And Angeal didn't lift his arms to check for ticks unless it was after a mission in some grasslands. Totally nothing to worry about.

 

Zack lifted his other arm, mostly out of curiosity; after all it wasn't often you just got one underarm bruise. Okay, that was bizarre. Well, at least there was only one bruised hairy - and _stinky_ whew! - pit to worry about. So Zack let it be and took a quick shower. He made sure to use the soap that Seph picked out for him (and tried not to think too hard about the last time he'd been in the bathroom with Seph).

 

Now dressed, ready, with a protein bar half stuffed in his mouth, Zack all but flew up the tower. Well, it's not like he could fly, so he just took the quickest most fastest route: the emergency stairwell. And it was almost like flying when he used his most jumpingest of jumping techniques. Easily three times faster than running up. Somewhere along the line he dropped his protein bar, but whatever. He double-timed it once he got to the living quarters floor and stoof outside his favorite door. Well, only his favorite when it was opened, but details. He was at Seph's apartment at last! That was all that mattered! Soon he would have his arms full of Seph and he would kiss away _all_ the badness!

 

Except there was a small problem. No, scratch that – super duper major problem. The code didn’t work. It was a super special code, one tied to his key card and thumb print combination – the one that Seph gave him the day he realized that Zack was totally breaking into his apartment with or without his consent with all those nifty tricks he learned from Reno – and it wasn’t working. Worse than not working, was the fact that these bright, red letters that read ‘UNAUTHORIZED’ practically glared at him from the code pad.

 

After five times it blinked a very rude ‘LOCK OUT’ and beeped up at him. That was just it. Zack was throwing in the towel. It was time to knock.

 

So he knocked, quietly. Just a few raps and a few minutes of waiting. Seph _always_ came when he knocked: said he recognized the pattern as Zack's. If Seph was really fine like Angeal had told him, his lover would totally come to the door. Unless he was out at medical or something, or maybe even in a meeting (but Seph had totally walked out of meetings for Zack before so why would now be any different?) – but Zack was a tenacious little fucker and he was going to wait here until the door opened, even if it took all day.

 

And when Seph didn’t answer. Zack kept knocking. Louder and louder and louder - so loud that his ears run. Maybe if he pounded hard enough he could break the door down! And then he would finally be there with Seph and they would slow-mo hug like in the movies and -

 

The door swooshed open and Zack barely managed to keep from throwing his fists into someone’s chest. Someone's very not-Sephiroth chest.

 

“For the love of the Goddess! Will you stop it! You’re giving me a headache and I have enough to deal with you little brat!”

 

Of all the people who could have opened that door, Genesis was the very last person Zack had been expecting (well, maybe not last but pretty low on the list). So Zack just sort of stood there. He was struck pretty dumb at his superior’s presence, even dumber when he realized the state of the First. He was wild-eyed (not unusual for Genesis), his hair looked as wild as a Bandersnatch's, and he was pretty much almost one hundred percent nude. Zack did a quick once over just to make sure he had seen that wrong. Yup. Not a scrap of clothing at all.

 

There were a bunch of things Zack wanted to ask. Things like: what are you doing here? Why are you naked? Did you hump the couch cushion and that’s why Seph hates that one? Was Seph okay? Was Seph even here? If he wasn’t there where was he?

 

Instead all he got out was, “Can I see Seph?”

 

Genesis seemed perfectly content to stand there, brow quirked, unmoving, and totally nude. If it were any other time in the world (except maybe strip poker night) Zack might have been flustered, or worse – jealous. But all he wanted right now, all his brain cells could focus on, was Seph. And as much as Zack wanted to just squeeze through the door – Genesis was blocking it. Pretty effectively at that. He looked fresh out of a pin-up magazine with a wide stance and his elbows on the frame. And as much as Zack really wanted to try squeezing in (the space between his legs looked wide enough to fit through), Gen could throw him across the hall even easier than Angeal could – and he never played nice about it.

 

Genesis just rolled his eyes and sighed a long and, in Zack’s humble opinion, a bit dramatic of a sigh, “Go and find a stick to play with, Fair. The mighty silver general isn’t seeing anyone.”

 

“But you’re here.” Zack didn’t want to sound like he was pointing out the obvious or anything, but, uh… it was kind of obvious.

 

“Puh-lease. I’m here looking after Sephy. Besides,” Genesis said the words as he actually took a step inside. An opening! “He doesn’t even want to look at you.”

 

Zack froze right before he could make the lunge. The words hit him like a washbasin. That was… no, that couldn't be right. There was no way Seph didn’t want to look at him. Even when Seph said that Zack was the absolute _last_ person he wanted to see, the guy was still happy to see him! With a pout - Gen was kind of weak to them after all - Zack looked up at his superior. “Why not? I just want to see that he’s fine! I’ll be in and out lickety-split!”

 

Genesis was completely unphased by the puppy-dog eyes! In fact, he even pushed Zack away without even batting an eyelash. “Trust me, he’s fine. More than fine, actually.” He wiggled his hips in a very saucy manner. Too saucy, if you asked Zack. But that wasn’t important, Zack told the pang in his gut, he didn’t need to think about that. “Now go away.”

 

Zack realized the door was about to close. “Genesis - !”

 

“Do I have to _order_ you, Fair?” Genesis had this tone, this ‘you-don’t-think-I-would-do-you?’ tone. Zack really hoped he didn’t. Orders were pretty much the only thing he was weak against. Scoffing this time, Genesis shook his head. “Fine. You are forbidden to make contact with Sephiroth. For ever. Is that order clear?”

 

“But!” Now Genesis just sounded more like a kid than Zack! How could he wait for forever and never see Seph!? “Forever is like ever and ever! I can't wait that long!”

 

Genesis simply tossed his hair. “It is eternity. Now, if you don't mind...” The red general was moving back into the apartment, it was another perfect opening: one that Zack was going to take this time.

 

“No way!” Zack shouted as he threw himself forward. He didn't get very far before colliding into Genesis flesh. Two hands gripped his forearms and Zack spluttered out a very classy, “Ack!” as his momentum was stopped.

 

And, oh, Zack could just smell Seph from the inside of the apartment. He could smell the sweat that lingered in the hallway, the rich flavors of his shampoo, and the lingering traces of pizza still in the air... it smelled like home. Zack didn't realize he had started to relax until Genesis made a weird sound in the back of his throat.

 

“Ugh! Get off me you filthy mutt.” The red general threw Zack out the door. At least it was only that far and not, well, the wall (or even out a window, or off the plate, or out of Midgar, or even into the ocean!).

 

“I showered!” Zack pouted as he righted himself. Genesis still looked disgusted, and very unimpressed, at his attempt. “Aww, c'mon Genesis! Let me in!” Zack realized he probably shouldn't have said anything. Not with Genesis's face warping with every word.

 

“That's it.” Genesis sneered. “If you so much as _try_ to contact Sephiroth I will cut off your balls. And then his.” He added that last part as almost an afterthought. “Is that clear, SOLDIER?”

 

Zack's hands threw to his mouth as he gasped in horror. How could someone be so mean?! Geneis wouldn't _really_ do that right? “But - ”

 

“Is. That. Clear?” Genesis’s voice was like steel, and Zack found his back straighten and his will crack.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good.” And with that, Genesis bounced back inside and the door swished closed.

 

There was silence in the hall as Zack stood, trying to understand what had just happened. Because, really, he had no idea what had just happened. And the only idea that his mind could think of just _couldn't_ be true. There was no way Gen and Geal would be keeping him away from Seph.

 

They couldn’t be because _why_ would they? There… there was no reason for them to do that. Sure, he didn’t have the same clearance level as them or anything, but it was absolutely no reason for them to keep him away from Seph like this; the broke security clearance like fifteen times already! There had to be a real reason behind all this.

 

But, Planet, Zack just wanted to see Seph. He didn’t want to deal with this weird dance around Angeal and Genesis anymore, he didn’t want to be sick with worry. All he needed to do was see Seph - happy and fine and maybe even asleep (maybe doing that cute little snore he swore he never did) - and then Zack would leave the generals be to whatever secret meeting thing they had planned from the get go.

 

Zack dug out his phone, with full intents of disobeying orders. No way Genesis would actually chop anyone's balls off. And if he just got the answering machine, he could hear Seph’s voice (god, how desperate was that?).

 

Just as Zack flipped open his PHS, his thumb hovering over speed dial, an alarm went off. It was the sound of frogs being mischievous in the forest. The alarm he always set five minutes before training.

  
Well… Zack could put off calling Seph for now. And, maybe moving around would help keep his mind off of things. Zack took a breath. Yeah, it totally would.


End file.
